


Of pranks and pie

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Rare ship creation challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gabriel in the Bunker, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Rating eludes me, Retired Hunter Dean, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, implied retired hunter Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Some lines aren't meant to be crossed.





	Of pranks and pie

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [SPN rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: Prank gifts  
> Partner: @handsomefeelings
> 
> As always: Kudos, comments, constructive critism and title ideas are welcome.

Dean probably should’ve known better than start a prank war with an arch angel. But, even if he’d never willingly admit it, he’d been feeling nostalgic and with Sam out of town, Gabriel had been the only one to play with.  
It had started out small: a teaspoon of salt rather than the pound of sugar Gabe usually poured his coffee into, a whoopee cushion on every surface where the angel preferred to sit. He’d even tried putting Nair in Gabriel’s shampoo (see: feeling nostalgic) which had been an epic fail seeing as the angel just used his grace to keep clean.

Dean wasn’t as naïve as to not expect retaliation, and Gabriel certainly hadn’t disappointed in the slightest. For every stupid stunt Dean had pulled the angel had met him step by step, both of them slowly escalating things to the point where Dean had had to beg Castiel for help. Cas hadn’t been impressed in the slightest by the hunter and had mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “pig-tail pulling idiots”, but Dean had manfully decided to ignore it, considering his friend had whispered it low enough he could claim to have not heard. In the end Cas had taken pity of him and shown him a few sigils that would leave even an arch angel a little disoriented.

Which ever way one chose to look at things, Dean should’ve known there would be a prize to pay for that, but he hadn’t thought it would be this soon. And, in his defence, he’d yet to have his morning coffee so in Dean’s opinion he could definitely be excused for not really noticing at first.  
Not that it took all that long. Even bleary eyed and lacking in caffeine it would be difficult _not_ to notice that everything you reach for is out of grasp. First it was the coffee pot (obviously) and no matter how he kept shuffling closer he just couldn’t seem to close his hand around the handle. He didn’t have any more luck with the fridge. Sure, he got it open but trying to grab anything proved to be impossible, and standing there in the draft of cold soon had him in some form of awake awareness rarely achieved these days without copious amounts of coffee. There hadn’t been that much a need for hunters after The Apocalypse That Didn’t Happen, so Dean had fully embraced the possibility of sleeping in more often than not.

Despite all this, though, it wasn’t until he saw the pie on the kitchen counter that he finally came to the conclusion he should’ve reached in the first place.  
It was standing there in all its glory, all golden brown pastry and a heavenly smell wafting through the air, but try as he might Dean could get nowhere near it. And Dean considers himself a reasonable person. When he pulls a prank he expect there to be consequences, half the pleasure is waiting to see what those will be, but nobody, not even an arch angel of the fricking lord, is allowed to come between a man and his pie.

So it is with all the righteous fury Dean can muster up at about 7 am that he strides down the halls in the bunker, slams open the door to Gabriel’s room (those who mess with _pie_ do not deserve the courtesy of a knock, mind you) and attaches his lips to the smaller man’s.

~ X ~

Surprisingly it’s Cas who gives them the little silver bell with the note attached reading “Ring for sex”. Not so surprisingly it’s also Cas who takes Sam’s hand and in a whush of beating wings leaves the bunker to Dean and Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see this as "implied Sastiel" and as such has not tagged nor warned for it. But you can read it like that if you want


End file.
